Salamander :La pelicula
by MasterTico
Summary: Si crees que lo has visto todo sobre Natsu Dragneel, te equivocas aun hay secretos y poderes por descubrir y por eso se har la pelicula mas esperada del año. Esto es lo que seria mi adaptacion al cine de Natsu y si les gusta, mas adelante de todo Fairy Tail. Los invito a leer. :3


**Hola amigos, hola amigas es para mí un placer presentarles este fic que me he esforzado mucho por hacer para que todos ustedes lo disfruten y vean de otra manera a Natsu. Debo empezar diciendo que esta historia tratara de cómo sería mi adaptación al cine de Natsu hecha a mi manera, cambiare varios aspectos del personaje así como de su historia, cuando vean que la historia no habla de Natsu si no de la historia de otros personajes recuerden si está ahí es por algo, otra cosa planeo hacer otros fic de esta manera contando la historia de otros personajes al cine. Ya tengo dos pero quiero saber que les parece a ustedes para crear más, ya para finalizar si te gustan los Fanfiction cortos no te recomiendo leer mi historia pues como la pienso poner en forma de película obvio que va a durar mucho y tendra bastantes paginas, (como una pelicula lo haria) mas sin embargo te gusta que un fic sea largo entonces te invito a leer. Los personajes y caracteres de ellos no son míos si no de Hiro Mashima sin embargo la historia que verán aquí sí lo es.**

* * *

**Introduccion**

Esta historia comienza en una de los planetas más avanzados del universo, un planeta lejano cerca del sol con una vasta tierra montañosa del cual era visible una enorme cantidad de dragones de diferentes colores y tamaños, unos más grandes que otros volando de una manera majestuosa en manada, sin embargo ellos estaban huyendo de algo que poco a poco se aproximaba y que a su paso solo dejaba muerte inquietando cada vez más a los dragones, la dirección en la que iban era una enorme zona montañosa con variedad de cuevas, algunas cubiertas de nieve y otras totalmente congeladas, a la cabeza iban dos dragones rojos que apresuraban el paso, uno de ellos era un macho muy fornido, grande e imponente y con un aura de respeto que daba la impresión de ser su líder y el otro era una hembra con un color más claro, quien se mostraba desesperado y muy angustiado debido a la situación, en su espalda llevaba una cría de dragón que aun no podía volar y sin estar consciente de la situación en la que estaba solo disfrutaba del viaje.

Al llegar a dicho lugar los dragones aterrizaron en rocas cubiertas de nieve, las hembras se adentraban a los glaciares mientras que los machos se alejaban y formaban una muralla para asegurarse de que nada ocurriera mientras estaban cerca, dispuestos a defender a las hembras dentro de las cuevas.

Los dos dragones rojos aterrizaron fuera de una cueva mucho más grande que las demás cuyo aspecto era congelado y muy angosto.

Debes llevarlo al centro de transportación tienes que enviarlo lejos de aquí o no sobrevivirá, aun le queda mucho que vivir.-

¡No necesitamos enviarlo a ningún lugar! a penas es una cría, aun no sabe volar ¡solo estas alarmando a la población! tal vez esa oscuridad no se deba a él y solo son especulaciones tuyas.-

Estoy seguro, tu sabes que mis investigaciones siempre son ciertas he creado la tecnología más avanzada del universo y mis cálculos no fallan, recuerda que pertenece a una de las mejores familias de nuestra raza y el logro sobrevivir por si solo.-

No sé si tengas razón, si estas en lo correcto es nuestro final, pero ¿Y si no lo es?-

Debemos prevenirlo, si no ocurre nada, la situación la resolveremos buscándolo, sin embargo si ocurre esa catástrofe no habrá vuelta atrás, no perdemos nada previniendo. Las crías de los demás de seguro deben haber llenado planetas donde puedan sobrevivir los dragones, usa el artefacto de transformación y háyale otra forma no necesita ser un dragón para tener nuestra magia, busca un planeta compartible que hayamos visitado y envíalo.-

No sé si pueda hacerlo nuestro hijo acaba de nacer apenas hemos estado con el sin embargo tendremos que hacer ese sacrifico.-

El gran dragón se acerco a la cría quien empezó a reírse debido al humo que salía de la nariz de su padre.

Hijo, no podre compartir contigo los momentos más importantes de tu vida y lo lamentare, sé que me perderé los momentos que todos los padres deben vivir y eso me perturbar hasta en la muerte, pero si es necesario sacrificar mi vida para que estés seguro y llegues a recibir nuestro linaje y poder, entonces lo hare, crece hijo, se libre tu padre te ama no lo olvides.- acaricio al pequeño que seguía riendo para después alejarse volando con los demás dragones para proteger a su cría, a su hijo

La dragón hembra dio una última mirada al dragón para avanzar hacia la cueva, la cueva era fría y goteaba, tenia carámbanos del techo y mientras más iba avanzando más oscuro se ponía, de repente freno su paso en un lugar muy amplio y bastante caliente, con un rugido soplo a una pared de la cueva que de repente comenzó a encenderse en una línea que subió hasta llegar al techo ahí llego a un poso de magma conectado con el volcán.

Al encenderse la luz se pudo apreciar muchos aparatos aparentemente hechos con rocas, fuego y magia, había un aparato parecido a una pelota de beisbol del tamaño de un auto, un contenedor con acero y hielo así como unos aros parecidos a unos pircings, coloco a la cría en lo que parecía una cuna para bebes sin embargo el aparato en la parte de arriba de ella se encendió proyectando algo parecido a el sistema solar.

Necesito un planeta poco hostil, en donde se garantice seguridad para subsistir y que ya hayamos visitado.- el aparato empezó a buscar un planeta con esas características pasando por Júpiter, Saturno y llegando a un planeta poco conocido al que no se había nombrado.

Así que este es el indicado, las visitas ahí han sido pocas y aunque su civilización es poco avanzada, ahí se garantiza su seguridad…. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto ¿debería retractarme? ¡No, si él se arriesgo tanto para traernos aquí .- después de pensarlo con su garra presiono un planeta y de inmediato una luz empezó a brillar por debajo de la cría de dragón

Cada segundo la luz se volvía más potente causando que no se pudiera ver nada, iluminando aun mas que el magma y el fuego, en un instante la luz ceso y la cría había desparecido y en su lugar estaba un bebe dentro del aparato.

Hijo, no sé si podre llamarte así ya que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos es muy poco, realmente desearía poder haber pasado más tiempo contigo, enseñarte a volar, compartir contigo mi vida, darte un hogar, una familia hasta el fin de mis días, no pensé que hoy fuera mi fin así que no podre compartir muchos momentos junto a ti y desearía poder ir contigo, pero no te preocupes cuando acabe esto iré por ti, pero mientras tanto te daré un obsequio .-finalizo sacando de una de sus alas una bufanda que ala que quemo.

Tu padre y yo pensábamos darte esto como regalo cuando aprendieras a volar, este objeto contiene nuestros aromas, tu padre la hizo para que nunca nos olvides y para de alguna forma estar siempre contigo.-dijo mientras enredaba la bufanda en su pequeño cuello que le quedaba muy grande

No la pierdas mientras la tengas puesta sabremos donde estas y es como si estuviéramos ahí, adiós hijo.-el bebe empezó a desaparecer haciéndose cada vez más transparente mientras el dragón derramaba una que otra lagrima, cuando desapareció por completo estallo en llanto y se derrumbo totalmente tanto física como emocionalmente

¡Ya es hora!-aclamaba la voz del dragón más grande lejos de los glaciares delante de toda una manada de dragones preparados para partir

¡El momento ha llegado!¡Esto ira para la historia!-ahora eran todos los dragones quienes con voz ronca repetían al unisonó esa frase dándose ánimos y a la vez despidiendo sus últimos días

¡Aunque fallezcamos hoy, lo haremos con gloria y honor! ¡Nuestros hijos vivirán y con eso estamos conformes!-repitió el dragón rojo-¡Sí!-fue la respuesta de todos y cada uno de los dragones quien con temor, no con cobardía se preparaba para pelear

En pocos segundos la tierra comenzó a temblar las aves cesaron su canto y en el horizonte las nubes y el cielo eran cubiertos por una manta negra que se acercaba con velocidad arrasando con la vegetación y la fauna a su paso, las cuevas empezaron a derrumbarse y al ver esa escena tan perturbadora donde su familia yacía solo les dio mas coraje y valor para pelear.

¡VAMOS!-gritaron a aquella amenaza, rápidamente y sin temor avanzaban como orgullosos guerreros hacia lo que sería su final y sin titubear volaban directo

**Salamander**

**Historia original: Mario Briones**

**Personajes: Hiro Mashima**

**Escritura y dialogo: Mario Briones :3**

* * *

**Apenas es la introduccion el primer capitulo lo subire el fin de semana, comenten me ayudara mucho saber si les gusto, quieren que lo continue o vieron alguna falla. No importa si eres Ingles, Frances u de otro pais en general, para eso tengo traduccion wey XD Muchas Gracias¡**


End file.
